


Sleep is hard to come by

by WaDdLe_WaDdLe33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bluber heads for body gards, Kinda Fluffy, Kinda hate on the og golden trio, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Yo pansy SHUT UP!, i'm not good at writing angst, let them rest, please, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaDdLe_WaDdLe33/pseuds/WaDdLe_WaDdLe33
Summary: After every thing he's been through, he's tired. Harry is really tired. He's over worked, and when he dose sleep, it's plagued with memories and nightmares. He finds a little peace when he's alone with his enemy....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Sleep is hard to come by

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm normally a wattpad creator so don't @ me if I mess up. I'm normally a good author, so I hope you enjoy 'sleep is hard to come by'

I got this idea from a book I read called 'serotonin' by [DracosDesires](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DracosDesires) on wattpad and I loved it so much I had to make this! (I asked for permission, and ran it by them already)

AN: 

'thinking'

"speech"

Actions or random thoughts

;: Quick intermission :;

"*Whispering*"

More things to come later  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry's POV:

Harry had insomnia, PTSD, and a whole bunch of other things.

To say it simply, sleep is not something Harry was used to every night.

Nightmares were a common occurrence, he wasn't sure he _ever_ got a full night's sleep.

Everything got that much worse when Harry started going to Hogwarts...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ hello!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having to wake up early enough to make breakfast for everyone, AND having to pack in the morning.

Triple checking you had all your stuff, making sure everything was loaded in the car for the trip, having morning coffee ready for everyone.

'such a chore...'

With a big fat sigh you just decide to trek on.

"You better get moving _boy,_ before I decide to leave ya here!"

'how lovely. if you actually did ever leave me in the house alone, I might be able to get some _damn_ rest.'

'*sigh*~ it's okay Harry, you just got to make it to the platform. Once you're there they'll just drive away, you'll be scot-free!'

Trying to convince myself that everything will be fine, is _sooo_ much harder than it seems.

after being squeezed against the door in the back of the car with my lard cube of a cousin, we started the half hour drive to the train station.

'stare at the window and block everything out, stare out the window and block everything out, stare at the window and block everything out, stare out the window and block everything ou-'

there was no way in hell he would be able to finish that thought, because apparently uncle Vernon was talking to you.

And you just ignored him.

Maybe blocking everything out wasn't the best choice.

"BOY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!? YOU BETTER BE, I'M GIVING YOU THE BEST ADVICE!!"

'advice you say? what a lovely prospect, if it weren't form you'

"Goodness petunia, I can't believe this boy! YOUR LUCKY WHERE GRACIOUS ENOUGH TO DRIVE YOU!! UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WENCH!!"

"Vernon you mustn't yell like that! Remember what your doctor said!"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course petunia. Ha ha! Little buggers trying to rile me up so I kill myself! Well you're dummer than I thought!"

My uncle's doctor recently said that he shouldn't strain himself any longer, eat less caloriese. Cause he has diabetes, and doing things like that can kill him.

  


I think it's because he's going to pop a blood vessel in his face one day, and die.

He's been accusing me of raising his blood pressure since.

  


The drive to the train station was _more_ than unpleasant.

Might as well have been hell itself.

"Boy! Go on!! Get out!"

"Yes uncle."

After straight up **yeeting** my stuff onto the sidewalk, and driving off as fast as there can could take them, i headed for platform 9¾.

Since the dursleys were always on time (and I told them that the time was earlier than it was), I was one of the first people on the train!

**And I wanted some sleep.**

the only places you can possibly get any sleep on this train, is in the very front right behind the conductor, or in the very back where no one even goes anymore.

Most people sit in the middle of the train, ravenclaw's towards the front, hufflepuffs in between ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and Slytherin in the back.

I don't think I've met anyone that went to the back of the train that wanted to be disturbed.

Most things that happened back there are very secretive, so that's where we're going.

yeah absolutely no way in hell I'm sitting with Hermione _or_ Ron this year. because all Hermione will talk about is books that she's read recently or grades and what she expects for the new year, and all Ron will talk about is quidditch and chess and random things that he's heard from his older brothers.

Yeah, no thanks.

Harry prefers his solitude.

After walking on the train for 15 minutes, he finally reached the _very_ back of the train.

The compartments were bigger back here, they were a bit more well taken care of since so little people ever sat here.

It looked like the perfect place to sleep...

if only it was completely empty.

  


~•page break•~

  


Who would have guessed, someone else had the same idea.

unfortunately the place that Harry wanted to sleep was the biggest compartment in the very, very back of the train, the entire compartment was just concluded of very large cushioned benches.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him the person was not quite asleep yet.

And it was a very silly shocked look that was on Draco malfoy's face.

"What are you doing here?"  
It wasn't quite asked in a rude tone (surprisingly), it was more of genuinely curiously, brushed over with sleeply aware.

"I'm really tired and I didn't want to stay with my friends today"  
Shocked at his own honesty, just decided to continue what he was saying without thinking about it.

"Do you care if I sit here?"

"Not particularly, I'm also really tired and didn't want to sit with anyone"

"Ahhh... Mutual nap time."

Draco just tilted his head at what I said.

"Hmm? Oh I must have said that out loud."

"Mmmmm, I was thinking the same thing"

;: to anyone else this might have been a weird thing to witness, but Draco and Harry were quite used to these interactions.

Without anyone around they could just relax and they didn't really have to put up a show, they are both way too tired to do that every time they meet.

Over the three years that they have attended the school, they would occasionally (or frequently) have accidental meetups in random classrooms and in the library and/or corridors.

when it was in abandoned classroom Meetup normally they were both trying to get in a bit of studying with no one around, or trying to sleep without being interrupted.

library Meetup most of the time it was in the very back, and they were just trying to relax and read some books, or study.

and random corridors there's more of like a nod to each other before heading off to go get more sleep.

They were both always tired.

But can you really blame them, I mean with a constant pressure of being the Slytherin Prince and the Golden boy, they were both very tired and rung-out. :;

After some work Harry got his trunk into the compartment above. since the seats were a little wider and longer they were able to stretch out completely.

Draco was currently propped up against the window, and after Harry flopped down on the seat, he didn't take long to follow suit.

"Mmmmmm, can you conjure a blanket?"

"Did you forget to bring one _again_?"

"Mmmmm"

"Aaaaa, fine!!!~ But you have to conjure pillows!!"

After Draco conjured some blankets, and Harry conjured some _very_ fluffy pillows, it was off to Dreamland for both of them.

  


Or at least I thought.

  


~•page break•~

  


It can't have been even 30 minutes into their nap, a bunch of bustling was happening around outside the compartment door.

Harry and Draco were _especially_ light sleepers. it woke Harry up almost instantly and it would have woken Draco to, had Harry not cast a silencing charm so Draco could sleep a little longer.

slowly opening the compartment door you could see that there were people looking thro every compartment window, most likely looking for him or Draco.

closing the compartment door coming back in and fixing up his clothes and hair so it doesn't look like he was sleeping.

Walking back out to confront the _very_ noisy people outside.

"Ummm, is something wrong?"

The people who are now identified in his mind as Hermione, Pansy, Ron, and Draco's bodyguards, all swiveled their heads so fast he was surprised they didn't get whiplash, to look at him.

"HARRY!!! Oh my God we've been looking everywhere for you!!!"  
Hermione's screeching was as loud as ever, and completely blew away the rest of the sleep from his mind.

'Great... Now I'm wide awake'

"I don't see why you're freaking out like this, is something wrong?"  
it seems Harry was too nonchalant for her, because she had a _very_ angry expression on her face now.

"... You don't see why? HARRY, WE COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE!! We thought you weren't even on the train, but one of the 6th years said that you were one of the FIRST to get on!!!!

Jesus this woman was loud! if it wasn't for the silencing charm Drago would have been up with him right now.

"Hermione, calm down! I'm right here! I'm fine! There's no need to scream like that!"  
Damn this woman is going to give me tinnitus early.

At least she had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

Surprised that Ron hadn't spoken up yet, I looked over at our guests.

"Why are they here?"

"They tagged along to help us search, apparently _malfoy was_ missing too."  
Oh the snark in his tone was _so_ unpalatable, he can be _unbelievably_ childish at times.

"Ron, be nice."

"Hnn."  
Oh so Ron gets a light scolding and I get screeched at, fun...

Draco must have woken up when he felt my absence, because I heard the compartment door open. Instantly everyone's attention was on the noise.

Very cute looking sleepy Draco walked out of the compartment  
'goodness I could just squeeze you right now!!!'

"What's with all the racket...oh... It's just _you_ "

"DRACO!!! GOODNESS I WAS SO WORRIED!!! I HAVE BEEM LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!!"

OH MY GOD PANSY'S SHRILL WAS EVEN LOUDER THAN HERMIONE'S

"By the grace of the gods pansy!! Can you stop screaming!!"  
Pissed off Draco while he was still slightly sleepy is kind of hot too.

"Anyway I want to know what all the noise was about." Did my silencing charm not work? Or many it broke when I opened the door?

"apparently we didn't show up quick enough and they came looking for us."

"My god! Pansy what have I told you before!! I always come on the train early, and just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not on!!"  
They've had this discussion before?? How often does Draco decide not to sit with his friends??

'I'll just ask him after we deal with this'

Now that Draco has his party, I can start with this lot.

"Guys you know I've never missed a train before right?? I'm almost never late to anything and I try to be as punctual as possible... I've survived many near death experiences, why did you think it was necessary to come looking for me?"  
I felt like I deserved an honest answer.

"That doesn't matter now Harry I was worried for you! What if- what if-!"

" _'What if'_ nothing Hermione! I just wanted to get a little sleep _away_ from all of the ruckus, instead you've brought it to me."

Again, haveing the slight decency to look a _little_ embarrassed.

  


"Oh, Draco dear. Why are you with _Potter_."

  


"Pansy... I thought I told you to _shut up_."  
Wow, she _flinched_. Fascinating how he could be so sharp.

Seams draco finished with his lot, I _wish_ mine would stop pestering me already...

  


"For once Harry I do have to wonder, what...are you doing here with Malfoy?"

  


Hermione stated slowly dragging her eyes away from the scene in front of her, to face Harry.

'oh shit... I didn't expect her to pay attention to _anything_ Pancy said.'

"I wasn't. I told you I came here to get some sleep, I didn't want to be around all of the people. Malfoy just happened to be here too."

I'm getting slightly irritated...

Hermione keeps giving me that disbelieving look, I just shoot her a glare. Honestly I don't even know why she thinks I would be lying to her.

Draco had already gone back into the compartment at this point. And Pansy lost interest in our conversation long ago.

"Ok Harry... just- try to tell us next time...ok?"

"Yeah alright..can you go now? You guys are loud." That might have been a bit to harsh, but I was really irritated.

"Ok mate! No need to be so rude! We know when we aren't wanted!" Ron stated grabbing Hermione's hand and stomping off in the other direction.

I just tired around and headed back to my compartment

"Jesus Christ..."

'Im even more tired than I was before...'

After closing the compartment door behind me, I find that he's already back to laying down and almost asleep agian.

"Who is that anyway?..."

I had just finished laying down again.

"Hmmm?"

"Jesus Christ, who is that?"

"Oh? Well...i guess he would be our version of Merlin, but he's considered a God as well...the muggles actually made an entire religion about him."

"Mmmmm... Muggles are weird..."

"Yeah- *yawn*... They are pretty weird"

And with that final word we drifted off into a peaceful sleep... Well not so peaceful for me, my dream was actually pretty bad...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The final words of my mother before she was killed...

The face of Voldemort...

Professor Quirrell slowly disintegrating into my hands...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I shot up from my makeshift bed and in a cold sweat, feeling like I need to throw up.

I slammed open the compartment door and took off towards the nearest bathroom.

  


while I was throwing up in the toilet I tried to imagine throwing all of the images from my nightmare out with it.

It worked for the most part, just the echo of a horrible dream remained when I was washing my face off with shaky hands.

Staring at myself in the mirror, as I tried to calm my racing heart.

Taking loooong and slllooow breaths.

  


after washing off my face again, and calming my heart some, i decided to head back to the compartment.

On the way i tried to reorganize his thoughts, so I can _maybe_ get some more sleep.

'Je~zus~! That was horrifying!'  
clapping my hands and either side of my head and grabbing my hair is not helping the headache that's slowly growing.

  


A hand still on his head he opens the compartment door and slowly entered, closing it behind him.

'I hope I didn't wake up Dra-'

  


as soon as he turned around from closing the compartment door he got another face _directly_ in his.

"D-Draco? W-What's wrong?"

"You just jumped up and ran out, I was a little worried." Draco stated like it was obvious, slowly moving back

'God dam... that head tilt again...so _cute'_

"There's no need to be worried, just a nightmare." I try to give him a reassuring smile, but it obviously doesn't do the trick.

"No...you jumping out of the compartment didn't wake me up..."

"Oh?..."

"You started to have a fit in your sleep.."

"O-oh...umm...I'm sorry, I-i didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay I neede to get something to eat anyway.. speaking of food. I got you some too from the trolley."

"Oh, thanks Draco. What'd you get me?"

"Yeah I got you trickle tart, honestly everyone and there mom, knows harry potter is a slit for trickle tart.

"Thanks Draco!!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Draco said a small blush growing on his cheeks.

'so cute!!"

Draco with his attitude decided that he was going to rest some more, but he didn't lay down. Instead he propped himself up against the window, and stared outside into the black abyss of the night.

  


I on the other hand, had some books I needed to read.

  


I stacked my blanket and our pillows on my bench, sat down next to Draco, grabed his blanket and spread it across both our laps.

'I was on...Cp 8, Cheering charm, a cheering charm is used to make a person or place more "cheerful"...'

While I was busy reading Draco had grown a very large blush on his face... that I pretended I didn't see.

  


~•page break•~

  


eventually the conductor said that they were nearing the school and to change into their uniforms.

After banishing their blankets and pillows, Harry headed out to the bathroom to change his uniform.

After returning him and Draco decided to head off the train, but they both knew the rule.

so Harry hung back when they were starting to near where people were. After Draco was about four compartments ahead, he started his own journey to find his friends.

He actually couldn't find Ron or Hermione, but he _did_ find Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys, what-cha do~o'in"

"Oh, Hey Harry! We're just reading some books. Why are you here?" 'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw... The perfect team'

"Good evening Harry, I hope that you slept well?"  
'Luna's spot on as always'

"Well actually, slept really good thank you! And, as for why I'm here... It's almost time to get off and I wanted to find my friends."

"Oh, where's Ron and Hermione?"  
'Neville you pour insecure little boy, you're my friend too...(-_-;)'

"I can't find them anywhere, you guys are the ones I found first."

"That's lovely Harry, would you like to read with us?"  
'Luna coming up to the clutch!'

"Yes, I would love that!"  
'saved from a embarrassing situation (─.─||）'

We can't even reading for more than 20 minutes when the train stopped.

"Do you guys want to ride a carriage with me if I can get us one?"

"Uh, sure Harry" Neville says after a nod from Luna

'asking for confirmation now are we... I smell a relationship coming'

After Neville hops in the nearest carriage Luna whisper's something in my ear...  
"*He's too shy to ask me out quite yet, but I expect it later this month.*"

"*Oh, Luna you Sly Fox...*"

'how does she always know what I'm thinking!'

After the short (but not so short), carriage ride we were at the castle entrance!  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know what people normally put at the end of there story's, but I'm just gonna say, thanks for reading.


End file.
